


Four times Jake dreams of Amy(and one time he feels her)

by MilkyPotus



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Dominant, Dreams, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, F/M, Humor, Oral Sex, Sex Dreams, Smut, Submissive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-04-27 00:35:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14413854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilkyPotus/pseuds/MilkyPotus
Summary: Her skin feels hot when he touches her, and her lustful eyes never leaves his. He might not be dreaming today.(there will be a bonus chapter)





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Her eyes would stare right through him and her tongue would make him confess to anything in the world.

\-- -- -- --

Jake had always been interested in Amy Santiago, feeling drawn to her the first day he meet her. Being bad at explaining what he was feeling did however cause him to tease her, and for her to hate him the first year in the nine nine.

They would banter and chastise each other about everything, including a few offhanded bets here and there, and it was the only amusement that was really there for Jake during work hours. He would never admit it, but Santiago could easily make his day a lot better than it already is.

He enjoyed seeing Santiago roll her eyes at him, or give him one of her rather cute then scary looks. There was something about the way her eyes gleamed with competitiveness that he could not get enough of, or the way she would often give him her ‘I-Told-You-So’ smirks that would always make him grin back at her.

He would often think of her off hours, and he doesn’t know how to stop his mind from wandering further and question what it would feel like to hold her, to run his hands through her long, straight hair or to feel her presence close to him. He wasn’t perverted, he was just curious as to how it would feel to be more intimate with her.

He would shake off the ideas, opting on believing that she would never stop seeing him as her annoying and rather childish partner. Especially because she has never shown any signs of being interested in him.

So instead, he dated around, having his needs and sometimes needing a release with a meaningless fling, and he saw Amy do the same as him. Nevertheless, seeing her on a date got on his nerves. He might be angry at the fact that she decides to go out with such sleazy guys, or that she has a social life outside of the precinct, even though he teases her about only having one friend. He might be selfish, but he never seems to have good control over his emotions.

He started interrupting her dates two years into their partnership, when they were getting on a rather friendly level, but whenever he did cut her dates with weird statements she would be sour at him for days. Her small mouth would turn down into a disapproving frown and her eyes would reach a dangerous level of dark that would make him shiver.

Those lips, often tainted in a dark shade of magenta, were usually present in his dreams of her, but they never did anything more than smile at him, or speak to him in a low, husky voice he rarely heard her use.

_‘’I'll see you tomorrow’’ She lets out over her shoulders, her eyes filled with mirth and her lips pulled upwards into a soft smile._

It was weird that he had so many dreams of her, seeing her smiling or laughing at something he says, but they always cause him to wake up with an awkward morning wood. He was unsure of how somebody smiling could make him hard, but Amy Santiago had a few tricks up her sleeves.

The worst thing was that he knew that those dreams would never end, mainly now that he had established that he does have a thing for Latina-women that had the softest of smiles and were naturally smart. Amy was definitely not a biased interest of his and he was definitely into Latinas before her...

She was unconsciously tugging at his heart, and he wonders what she dreams of during the nights. Does he have the same effect on her as she seems to have on him?

-  
_She was slowly pulling down his boxers, her eyes dark and full of lust, and she gets down on her knees at the edge of the bed, his cock standing hard when she pulls it over the bulge. She doesn't talk, only continues pulling off his boxers until he is naked, then her fingers made their way over his crotch to lightly scratch his hip bone, before pulling herself closer._

_He saw her petite body, her black hair falling over her shoulder like a waterfall and her collarbones sharp at the contrast of the dim room. She was obviously naked, her cleavage showing a dear amount but her nipples were covered from his view because of her position between his legs. She presses a kiss to the tip of his cock before beginning._

_She starts licking at the underside of his shaft, and an immense amount of pleasure from the small licks near his balls make him groan loudly. Only then does she continue tracing her tongue all the way to the top of his cock, her tongue trailing at the underside at the tip of his penis._

_Her eyes were still looking up at him, and Jake groans when she finally takes him into her mouth, but nothing more than the beginning of his shaft. She flicks her tongue over the slit, and he loses himself._

-

That morning he woke up earlier than usual, his breath ragged and his eyes wide. His cock stood up, seeking attention and he could feel it throbbing for a touch of a pair of smaller hands than his, but Jake shakes his head from continuing the thought. This was bad, and Jake knows he won’t be able to look at Amy the same way.

He does release a load in the bathroom that morning, and his mind keeps recalling the dream he had so vividly dreamed of. He tries to make his own touches as delicate as possible, but it seems impossible for his hands to feel as faint and coordinated as the dream had depicted Amy doing. He groans.

He was still late to the precinct that day, and he was right. He had been weird at work today, but he couldn’t stop staring at her all over, trying to understand if his depiction of her in his dream was doing any mercy to the real thing in front of him.

She would give him weird glances when she catches him staring at her during per say briefings or during their break together in the break room. He knows she wants to asks about it, but she keeps her mouth shut.

Jake is honestly thankful for the lack of talking she does that day with him, because those lips would’ve distracted him from further working on this arsonist- case that was currently terrorizing Brooklyn.

He can’t not solve this case because he was distracted by a colleagues lips, so he didn’t tease her for over twenty-four hours. The next day, he was back to normal.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He had seen her flustered many times before, but this was different.

Jake had seen her flustered multiple times before, witnessing her stutter out her sentences and avoiding eye contact by looking at her hands or down at the floor, but it was never anything more than her being embarrassed.

He often said humiliating things Amy had done in front of Holt, so that he could always see her make the same bashful face which involves a straight and strained mouth with intense eyes ooking at Jake, her eyes boring into him as if telling him to stop.

However, Jake would only have a broader grin as he continued.

She would then proceed to name him ‘ _turd boy_ ’ and ‘ _accidentally_ ’ pour water over his head, always leaving with a light ‘’Oop’s, my hand must’ve slipped’’ as she dumps the plastic glas into his trash can. It was never more than a cup of water, he was thankful for that, and he knows she would never dare to pour more. It was always a precise calculation.

But even if they were playing around with each other, they never took it further than that. They basically never hung out outside of the precinct and rarely saw each other during the weekends, indicating that they were in fact only colleagues.

He might’ve had a few drinks that night, but he called her after gaining the confidence he needed. He had her number since the early days when she had started at the nine nine, but he never used it once- he decided to just go for it. What could she possibly be doing otherwise? Labeling her binders that she probably already has labeled?

It rings in his ear, two signals, before she picks up. ‘’Jake? Is something wrong?’’ Was the first thing he hears, and he laughs a bit.

‘’Yes, something is very wrong!’’ He had to shout over the music, trying to keep his voice straight from breaking character. He hears her getting up from either her couch or bed, there is a lot of shuffling in the background, and has to glance at the clock. Sure enough, it was 11 pm.

‘’What is it?’’

‘’You’re not getting wasted with me!’’

‘’Really?’’ He nods into the phone, too drunk to realise that she actually can’t see what he is currently doing. ‘’Did you seriously call me to tell me to go get drunk with you?’’

‘’What? Afraid of a monday hangover at work?’’ He teases, trying to get her railed up and for her competitiveness to show, so that he can get her to come here.

‘’Ugh, fine. You at Shaws?’’ He cheers silently at the victory.

‘’The one and only!’’ He yells again, then he hears the phone go off and the screen go black. Typical, his phone could never last over two hours without charging.

It takes her twenty minutes to get there, and he waits patiently for her by the bar, drinking a beer and watching the re-uploaded game from last week. He does look over at the clock on the wall regularly every two minutes, seeming like time was messing with him and going in slow-motion.

When she does arrive, she was coming in and looking like a new person. She wasn’t wearing a pantsuit, that’s a first, and her raven hair wasn’t tied up into a tight ponytail. She wore casual jeans with a coat, and her hair was flowing down, looking untouched and rather disheveled behind her back, there are even some strands of hair stuck to the side of her head.

She catches him looking at her, but only flashes him a smile while she makes her way over to him. She seated herself on the vacant barstool next to him, pulling the loose strands behind her ear with one hand as she signals for the bartender to come over to them.

‘’You’re paying for my drinks.’’ She says instead of greeting him, and he smiles at her. She seems to have showered before coming here, and he could faintly smell the scent of honeysuckle over the odor of yeast around the bar.

‘’Like a true gentleman treats a lady’’ He answers back and buys her a lite miller, a drink he has seen her buy once at a restaurant. The bartender gives her a bottle, and she immediately starts drinking from it. He watches he discreetly, sees her neck arch and bob along with the gulps of beer she was consuming and he wants to run his hands over it with light touches. He wants to taste her tawny skin, trace his fingers under her jaw and shoulders, then go further down on her.

The t-shirt she was wearing under the coat did not help his situation, as it looked worn out and showed a lot of cleavage. He snaps out of it when he sees her slump over after she puts the bottle back down on the table.

‘’What’s up with you?’’ He asks, suddenly realizing that there probably is a reason to why she looks so . . . Disordered. That was a word he never thought he’d use in a sentence about Amy Santiago, let alone ever use outside of writing some paperwork. ‘’Did they stop making hard tabs for your favourite accordion holders?’’

‘’Don’t even joke about that, I would probably quit life if they did’’ She answers back, they takes another gulp of her beer. This time it was a quick one, and she sighs when she’s done. ‘’I honestly hate that it is impossible to date somebody when you’re a cop.’’

‘’Why’s that?’’

‘’Because either people are afraid of you, or they use you to get out of paying a speeding-ticket’’ She groans out, and he nods along with her, agreeing at that statement. That was typical, especially here in Brooklyn. He would sometimes avoid telling others just because of that.

‘’Why not just date other cops?’’ He asks after taking a sip from his own beer, eye brows raised high. This didn’t exactly imply that he wants to maybe fuck her, because it was an honest question that she seems to ponder over.

‘’I don’t know, I’ve never meet a cop that seems like my type’’ She answers back, and his shoulders tense at that. He looks away from her, staring at the mouth of the bottle, and lets out a quiet ‘oh’ for himself. He finishes off the rest of the bottle, then turns back to her.

‘’Don’t worry about finding Mr. or Ms. right, you’re still young. Also, there are like a million of seals in the sea’’ He begins, and she seems concerned about something as she opens her mouth to speak, but he continues. ‘’For what it’s worth, you’re quite the catch and other people are idiots.’’ He quickly lets out and hopes that it wasn’t too forward.

She seems surprised by that, her eyes widening and her lips parted as she rendered speechless. She avoids looking at him straight in his eyes, looking down at her hands that were currently fumbling around on her lap. There seems to be a tint of red covering her ears that are poking out from under her hair, and oh, my god. Was she blushing?

‘’That’s.. That's very mature of you to say’’ She mumbles out afterwards, a bashful smile tainted her lips and her eyes were softly looking at him. They stay and chat for twenty more minutes before realizing that it was nearing one o’clock , and they both had work that starts at nine.

They leave with a goodbye and they take separate cabs home, because they don’t live in the same direction, and Jake doesn’t really take off his jeans nor shoes when he returns to bed, planting himself into the lumpy mattress.

  
_-_  
_He was kissing her above her neckline, licking onto her skin and leaving light marks all over the upper part. He places a hickey right under her jaw for everyone to see, holding her head up with both his hands as he hovers over her on the bed._

_She was moaning for him to go lower down her naked body, to explore her further and begging for him to bring her to a release that would shake her for days, but he stayed still. He didn’t give into the heat that was radiating off her body, neither could he stop staring down at said body._

_She looked like an angel, her hair was all over the sheets and the flush of color on her caramelized skin made him hungry. There were beads of saliva stuck to her neck and her mouth was swollen and partly open. She looked so alive._

_He trails down her body with his mouth, niping over new areas and biting slightly on her collarbone, eliciting a stuttered breath to come out, and one hand continue on down to the swell of her breasts. He cupped his hand over her breast, getting a palmful, and his mouth was over the other. One nipple was being rolled between his fingers and the other had his tongue and mouth around it, sucking a bit when he tugs at them._

_She starts to be beg for him to continue again, her word incoherent to his ears as he continues at his own pace. He was in control, he gets to choose what to do._  
_-_

  
His phones yell rings around the cluttered apartment, and Jake groans loudly at hearing the ringing. It doesn’t stop for another minute, and he growls as he throws it at the wall with frustration. The phone keeps yelling, and Jake rolls his eyes while he gets up to shut off the sound.

It hurts to walk like this, a boner trying to bulge out of his tight jeans when he wanders around the apartment and it feels uncomfortable to sit back down on the bed, now that he has fully woken up and gotten all senses of reality back.

That dream had been longer than the last one he had a year prior, and it seemed much more realistic. It felt like he had truly been touching her, his hands were still tingling with warmth. The way she responded to his every move, the sounds she let out and the plea after plea she whispered out to him seemed all so real, like he was truly there and feeling her up.

He comes late to the precinct again, but this time it was because he stood in line at the closest coffee shop near the nine nine to buy a caramel latte, seeming to crave it when he woke up. He wanted to taste the caramelized sugar and feel it melt in his mouth.

It wasn’t as good as he wished it would taste, seems a bit bland and needed more sugar, but it would do for now. When he walked into the bullpen that morning, Santiago had smiled at him softly before turning to Terry who was calling them in the briefing room for the quick morning briefing. He smirked back quickly, seating himself down on the chair beside her when the entered the room together, and she seemed pleasantly surprised by that.

He did not really hear everything Terry said that morning, but it was enough for him to know what to do for the day. Not act like a highschooler and actually be productive, so that he can someday asks her out for drinks again.

Might not be exactly what he wants oh so desperately, but it could be the start of something bigger. He just needed the confidence and to learn how to handle his feelings.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was never jealous, but it made him sad that she found happiness with someone else.

He was rarely jealous, and he ignores Charles’ ridiculous accusations about his crush towards Amy. Even if it was true, he knew it wouldn’t really hit off great between them. She wasn’t interested in him and he was way out of her type, plus ,he had never thought of being with her in more than a sexual way. 

Except he had.  Many times he dreamed of  _ waking up with her arms around his waist and her shallow breaths against his neck, smelling the faint smell of coffee against her soft skin. He would breath it all in, tightening his grasp around her and continue sleeping along with the warmth radiating from her body and seeping through his on account of their tangled limbs under thin sheets.  _

Jake knew then he was in too deep, and that he was obsessed with her after the ‘’worst’’ date. He put it on the good list, accidentally letting it slip out when she had apologized for all the money he lost, but he covered it up by telling her it was because they caught the bad guys. In hindsight, nobody batted them an eye and Charles seems to have forgotten about their conversation that night, so it was the perfect cover for the real reason. 

They continued being friends, joking with each other and now hanging out more often outside of work, but they were never truly alone together for more than a few minutes. There was always Rosa standing by Amy and playing darts with her at Shaws, they were the champions, or Charles and Gina by his side rambling on and on about weird encounters with their sexual partners. If he wasn’t so disgusted by thinking it, Charles and Gina could work as a couple. 

Anyway, it was all good, until tactical village. 

Teddy had showed up completely unannounced and he seems like a boy version of her. They are both dorks and nerdy about the same things, so it wasn’t a surprise that she has went out on a few dates with him. 

Even though he didn’t care that they used to date, he absolutely hated seeing them alone together. He just felt his heart ache when she laughs along with him, and he wants to be the one she laughs with. That’s why he sticks to her side for the first part of the event, testing out new guns and equipments before the tactical part begins in two hours. It was hard to do so, especially when Teddy just kept coming back. 

Teddy was definitely interested in Amy, is definitely interested in Amy, and Jake couldn’t help but roll his eyes when he bragged about beating an NYPD record. But when seeing her genuinely impressed at that, he felt his competitiveness kick in and he needed to shove something back at Teddy’s face. 

She was paired with him upstairs like always, since they’re partners, and she looked so hot when her eyes were narrowed, a gun in her hand and lips shut tight when focusing on something. She was quick, covering him from behind and in sync with him, and Jake sometimes wonders what that could mean. 

They beat Teddy’s time, Jake refers to the entire 9-8 as Teddy cause he was the only one Jake wanted to beat during this exercise, and Amy smiles widely at him as they high five. They all cheered and clapped at his back, he felt prideful at the achievement and the adrenaline in his body made him yell that he was paying for drinks he couldn’t afford at Shaws. 

They all cheered at him and he hung his bag over his shoulder to follow them to the buss waiting outside to bring them back at the nine nine. He took two steps when he heard Amy’s voice from behind him. ‘’Actually, Teddy asked me out for dinner. Is it cool if I meet you guys later?’’ 

‘’Oh yeah.’’ When the hell did he have time to ask her that? Amy had been under his gaze for most of the day, and that sneaky bastard couldn’t have gotten to her without him realizing. ‘’Cool, cool cool cool-- sure.’’  He replies with a forced smile, and she beamed at him. 

He left quickly after that, and sat down at the front of the bus alone, pondering for a few moments why he was so affected by her having fun. He wasn’t jealous, he would never be jealous over anybodies happiness, but it bothered him even when they had arrived at Shaws later (minus Amy). 

He didn’t greet Boyle when he sat down in the booth with him, but his mind wasn’t exactly caring about that. It instead opted on asking him what he thinks Amy sees in Teddy. 

Let’s just say that when he heard Boyle tell him that the only reason she went out with Teddy was because he asked her out, he took a deep breath and nodded, understanding what Boyle was implying. 

This was in fact a crush, and he had fallen hard for Santiago. 

 

\- 

_ He couldn’t keep his hands in one place. He wanted to brand her with his lips, he wanted the world to see that she was his and he wanted her to cry it out when she comes. He wants to listen to her groan, twist her hands in his hair and pull on it when she was getting close.  _

_ He wanted to eat her, devour her completely and not miss a spot from her body. He started to bite at her shoulders and watched her squirm in his grasp as he continued further down. He wanted to smell her, he wanted her to feel his hot breath against her sensitive cunt.  _

_ He flicked his tongue roughly over a nipple on his way and leaves the other with a pinch as she whines, and he smirks. He licks a trail down and over her stomach, his hands following along her sides and stopping by her hips, his thumbs slightly drumming on her skin.  _

_ He pulled her legs over the edge of the bed and he seated himself on the floor near the edge, pushing her legs wide but placing them over his shoulders. They instinctively wrapped around his neck, holding him in place, and he playfully bit at the crease of her thigh, making her let out a yelp in surprise.  _

_ She sucked in some air when his mouth finally landed over her entrance, and her grip on his hair tightened and made him moan, the vibrations causing her to buck further and hor her head to fall back. He traced his tongue around at first, enjoying the sweet taste of her juices in his mouth, and he tightened his hand around her things to keep her from moving any further.  _

_ He wanted to fuck her with his tongue.  _

_ She was writhing around, her chest sticking up and her nipples erect at the humidity that was growing in the room. Her skin was sweaty and it was shining under the moonlight coming in from the window, and she seems to enjoy the lack of control in this situation. _

_ His tongue slowly makes an entrance and one of his palms leave her hips to rub against her clit, eliciting a shuddered moan to come out of her throat that was covered in marks and bruises from his lips. He loved the taste of her, couldn’t stop himself from pushing further into her and clawing at her hips to come closer.  _

_ She bucked and his tongue continued lapping around the inside of her cunt, his fingers now joining the party as one rubbed against her clit whilst the other went down to stroke himself, vibrations running through her body from his muffled moans.  _

-

 

He was absentmindedly stroking himself through his boxers when he woke up, his raging penis standing straight up as an arrow and pre cum already forming at the tip of it. Jake didn’t get up to take care of it in the shower immediately, he wanted to take a few moments to recall every moment. He liked this dream. 

When her shift had ended two hours before Jake’s, he quickly made his way to her before she could leave. He was very nervous, but he couldn’t just keep pushing this for months. It wasn’t healthy. 

She seems to have cut her hair, since it was shorter, and her lips were covered in a darker shade of magenta, popping out and matching her blouse. He was surprised by that, so he decided to ask about it before continuing on with his question. ‘’Are you wearing Lipstick?’’ 

‘’I am, yes. I'm going out with Teddy again and I called my-’’ He didn’t hear what she says after that, since his brain had stopped caring after the first few words that left her lips. 

He left her after that, giving her a compliment of how she looked and then wishing her a good date with Teddy, even if he wishes it wasn’t, and returns back to work to occupy his thoughts and his sore heart. 

Charles leaves after that, but not before placing a cold orange soda on his desk and letting out a ‘’better luck next time, buddy’’ with a pat to his back. 

If there is a next time, he thinks quietly to himself, opening the can and drinking from it with a depressed sigh. Who knows, maybe she will marry Teddy and Jake would be left there to nurse his heartbroken heart alone.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The break up with Sophia makes Jake worry

He dated Sophia for a few months, enjoying her company and was genuinely interested in her. He never considered her to be a rebound in any way, after the entire ‘’I wish we could be something more’’ scene he pulled off to Amy, who turned him down, may he add, three times. 

But its was good, they were back to friendly levels and still made jokes and bets around each other, but Jake knows that there was a tension waiting to ruin their outside-bubble if they started acting awkward around each other. 

Yet, Jake didn’t feel guilty when the incident at the Inn unfolded and the truth came out, as both him and Sophia were surprised when Teddy preposterously told him and his girlfriend that Amy may have liked him back. He only felt relieved, which was probably a bad sign to his own relationship.

After that it seems like Sophia started distancing herself from him, and it was stupid of him to attend a party for lawyers, just so that he could prove her wrong and push their relationship forward. 

Jake was desperate for this to actually work, letting it slip out twice that he loved her. But after the party, she was long gone. 

That night, he sat at the same barstool for two hours, drinking multiple beers as he mourns. The squad was also there, coming and talking or drinking with him every now and then, but he would often bat them an eye as he continues staring down at the wooden counter.

He was wrapped up in his mind, his thumb making circles on the handle of the beer glass as he stares down and makes patterns at the polished wood, until he finally feels the presence of someone who hasn’t come over to talk with him yet. He looks to the side slightly, and she was by the counter. 

‘’Hey’’ Amy smiles softly at him, a light mojito in hand as she has been trying to cut back on drinking excessive drinks, unlike him. He raises his hand slightly off the table and flashes her a quick smile, and quietly watches her take a seat where a once seated Holt had been. 

There is a further silence between them, before she speaks again ‘’At least yours didn’t involve any maple syrup, right?’’ 

He lets out a small laugh ‘’Actually, they were serving Maple Mustard Chicken with a drink that had tomato juice and vodka.’’ She rolls her eyes, crossing her legs as she turns towards him. He was oddly distracted by her black pumps, seeming to make her small legs longer. He briefly wonders what it would be like to feel those same heels digging into his back, but instantly regrets that thought. It had been less than 10 hours since he got his heart broken, so he can't go around fantasizing about Amy now, or ever. He groans into the his beer, taking a large gulp of it to keep quiet. 

‘’Ugh, lawyers are so full of themselves.’’ Amy rolls her eyes and her turns his head back down to the counter, nodding lightly. ‘’ Obviously I mean no offence to Sophia.’’ She quickly adds when she notices his brief smile disappear. 

Jake takes a gulp from his beer, then looks back at her. ‘’You know what we should do?’’ He asks, stopping to see what her answer was going to be. She just gave him a shrug, and he continues on with his thought ‘’ We should stop talking about bad breakups and lawyers, and instead drink a whole bottle of malted whiskey from scotland.’’ 

‘’I’m surprised you know where scotch is from.’’ She smirked at him and he genuinely returns it as he signals the waiter to come by. He orders one bottle, as he was sure he was going to drink 90% of it, and the let’s the alcohol take over his body.

He didn’t want to think about anything, just enjoy drinking and laughing along with Santiago.   
  


-

_ He pushes himself up from the floor, leaning over her sweaty and gleaming body, kissing her lips fully and making them swollen. He grabs her thighs and pushes them apart, placing his crotch against hers and making them both shudder at the newly touched raw skin. They had both gotten a release from one another, now it was time to come together.  _

_ He nips at her lips and jaw, peppering kisses all over her body as her hips securely wraps around his waist, holding him firmly towards her. She grinds against him, her heels and nails scratching his back as she grips at his still cloth clad body.  _

_ She pulls his shirt off of him, and he regains control of their make out session after that, pulling himself over her and placing them back in the middle of the bed. His hands are back to fondling her breasts, grouping them as he roughly pushes his tongue into her mouth.  _

_ It’s so warm, they’re making so much sound and they’re naked on a unmade bed, but they continue tugging at each other, desperately. Her arms around his neck didn’t loosen up, but he still pushed himself up a bit, just panting as he stared back at her disheveled state.  _

_ Her neck and shoulder were filled with love- and bitemarks, her lips were parted and they were blood red. Her chest was heaving up and down and her eyes were so dark and staring back at him with plea and lust, and it compelled him to feel proud of his work. He grabbed her thighs again, this time to line himself up against her, and he gave her one last glance before pushing into her.  _

_ He goes in slowly, relishing the warmth around his cock and the gasps she lets out. He stops when he is fully in, just for a moment to position himself comfortably. Her legs are once again wrapped around his waist, her heels digging into his back deliciously. Her lower body is pulled up towards his hovering frame, her nails almost painfully scratching and clasping onto him and he groans and marvels at the sensation. She finally gives him the permission he has awaited to hear for ages.  _

**_‘’_ ** _ Please _ **_, Jake,_ ** _ just fuck me already _ **_.’’_ **

_ - _

 

There has to be a rule-book of what sorts of dreams one should experience after a break up, and having sex with another woman is at the lowest of low in that book, possibly even after imagining to shampoo somebody else's hair. 

He has been pining for Amy since the beginning, he realises, and it was getting out of control. This ‘’crush’’ has already affected his life in more ways than one, and he couldn’t let this continue tormenting him. 

Sophia had been the closest thing to an escape from his ache for Amy, and she left him yesterday. He sighs, unable to bear with himself whilst suffering a hangover, a break up and an erection straining his boxers. He took the day off to suffer in his apartment alone, letting his mind chastise himself for his mistakes and it felt like it was someone else chastising him for his laziness. 

He wanted his mind to be thinking about Sophia and his love for her, but Sophia’s character always morphed into the loving detective, that he was trying to block out as hard as his erection that was still waiting to be taken care off.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ''Id really like to eat you out, but I think I will die if we don’t get to the fucking''

Three times.

In less than 24-hours, Jake has managed to kiss Amy three times without being a complete fool. 

Or cowering out of doing it. 

And it was more than what he dreamt of. A lot more. 

She always made a delightful sound when his lips press against hers, and her arms seems to automatically reach around his neck and play with the ends of his hair. 

They do get interrupted when they finish their third and  _ real _ kiss in the evidence room, and they don’t have time to talk further about their now very confusing relationship until three hours later.

When he sees her standing in the copy room alone, copying a sheet of maintenance paper for Terry, he takes his chance and turns to the room, closing the door so that they could have a bit of privacy, even though people could see them through the window. All they had to do was talk, so nothing was suspicious. He just has to keep himself from doing anything reckless until he has the confirmation he wanted from Amy. 

He was more than happy when she says she likes him, and he was ready to go full in until she dropped the last rule to keeping their relationship light. 

‘’Rule number three, let's not have sex right away.’’ She finishes off, and he stops and just stares at her for a moment as that enters his brain. He starts nodding, and she gives him a confused glance.   


‘’Cool, cool, cool, cool, cool, cool No doubt, no doubt, no doubt, no doubt.’’ He pauses just to breath in more air, then continues with his chant.‘’Good rule. No sex, good rule.’’ It wasn’t a good rule and he definitely wanted to object against it, but they are keeping it light and breezy. Also, he has lived so far without having sex with her, so what’s a few more days?   


They made it through the day a bit harder than usual, mostly because of the new Captain that kept on insulting everyone about their work ethics. He does however manage to book an evening at a rather fancy restaurant, even though Boyle catches him in the act and spoils it for Amy. 

She flashes him a smile after Boyle leaves, and he was feeling rather confident about this. More confident as he was ignoring his ever growing desire for his partner, the absence of his father-like captain and the non-ending complaints from his childhood best friend. Man, a lot of things have changed the last 10 hours.

 

When it does hit seven o’clock, he was contemplating whether this was actually going to happen or not, since they were going light and breezy, and they didn’t really plan when they were going to meet. 

He shoots away a quick message to her, planning on asking if she was ready to go and if he should pick her up, but scratching that as it might seem too desperate. Jake instead opted on asking when they should meet up, since the reservation was planned between 7-11. He was nervous and confused, alright? If it does end up going to shit, he can at least buy some quality wine and drown his sorrows. 

He is however relieved, when his phone dings two minutes later and Amy has answered that they should meet up at the restaurant near 8. Jake quickly grabs his keys and then he was off. 

‘’Uh sorry. I think I'm feeling a little awkward.’’

‘’Yeah, me too.’’

‘’How do we make it not weird?’’

‘’I know. Let's just get super drunk.’’   


‘’Yes, great idea.’’ He signals for the nearest waitress to come over. ‘’Pardon me, ma'am. Could you please bring us four kamikaze shots?’’ 

‘’And four for me as well.’’ She adds after, and he is pleasantly surprised at that. He had originally thought that they would take two shots each, but her idea was much better. As always.    
‘’Ah, I like your style.’’ He compliments and she smiles brightly at him, and that’s when he notices the bright red lipstick that matches along with her dress. It distracts him for a moment, but thats broken when she catches him staring after looking through the menu. 

They immediately took two shots when the waiter came back to their table, and there was a clear difference in the tension. Everything seems to be much easier and conversations between them were flowing like a river. 

There would be moments when Jake would just be silent as he watched a tipsy Amy Santiago rant on and on about either a weird food name on the menu and the decency of proper titles to meals at restaurants. 

In those moments he would watch as she animatedly talks to him and fawn at the way her hair is moving so gently along with her head, blush when he catches her licking her lips when he himself is talking and even fidget a bit and wish to have worn something lighter when she heatedly stares at him with the dim-resaurant lights.  

When the food was finished and all the shots were down, they were now slightly tipsy and it was nearly 10:30, they decided that it was time to go. They were just taking on their coats, or Amy was just taking on her black coat as he watched the live lobsters in the aquarium, when she turns to him. 

‘’Is it bad that I took a cab here?’’ She suddenly asks him and he looks up with surprise. Was she implying..? He grins widely at that, and she rolls her eyes. 

‘’Santiago, are you saying what I think you’re saying?’’ He teases her, and she lightly punches his shoulder while they continue walking out of the building and towards his car. 

‘’That you should drive me home? Then yes.’’ She replies back, and glances back at him, her hair framing her face elegantly as it blows along with the chilly wind. He audibly gulps, but follows after her obediently.

He couldn’t stop himself and pushed her back against the door when it closes, his hands immediately grabbing at her hips and crashing his lips on hers as he swallows her groans. He tugs at her bottom lips and Jake just notices that her hands are struggling to unbutton his jacket.

He grins slightly and retreats back, just to tease her and for her to notice the irony in the situation. Amy’s attention is back on him and she is staring at him with wonder. ‘’What.. ?’’

‘’Let’s not have sex right away’’ He intimidates her voice, and she blushes. Jake’s grip on her hip doesn't loosen, neither does it move from that one comfortable place right on the curve, his hand seemed to fit there perfectly and he didn’t want to let that go. 

‘’Right, yes well.. Yes’’ She stutters out and lets go of his half buttoned jacket, and Jake rolls his eyes. He leans forward, towering over her as he lets out a huff of hot air towards her neck, making her shiver. 

 

_ ‘’What can i do to make you break a rule?’’ _ he growls into her ear, and he hears Amy’s breath hitch.

It might be the alcohol that they consumed that day, it might be the cloud nine and euphoria they’re both currently experiencing, but Jake has never heard Amy say anything as filthy and with confidence in his life.  _ It felt like a dream.  _

_ ‘’Fuck me like you mean it’’  _   
  


Not needing to hear anything more, his lips automatically find their way back to hers and he is back to kissing her with the same hunger from before, but this time there was something much more lustful in it. 

Feeling completely lost in her lips, his head is spinning and he can’t open his eyes, incase this was a cruel dream that would leave him yearning for more and not having the power to do anything about it, Jake was probably in heaven. 

It feels hot and his body stirs at the humidity, but she pulls him closer to her by the lapels of his jacket. His hand on her back roams, leaving warm traces over her folded dress that was hitching up her legs every second. 

He backs her into her bedroom, lips still attached to hers, and the hand that wasn’t tangled in her hair grips her hips, pulling her into the room and pushing her down onto the bed, his back bowed down and continuing to kiss her. His hand leaves her hair and joins the other on by her hips, lightly holding her like he is still afraid of something. 

It wasn’t until a few minutes later when Amy accidentally pushes off a binder by the edge in the bed and all the colored folders scatter over the floor that they break apart, breathing and panting heavily. They are silently looking at each other, waiting for the other to move or say something but neither of them do. 

Instead Amy grips onto his hair and spreads her legs for him to come closer, and he does. She moans again, this time because of the overwhelming feeling of his semi-hard penis pushing into her crotch, and desire builds up for a release. 

He was muttering incoherent sentences between each kiss, he was combining words and whispering sweet nothings into her ear and he feels like he’s on cloud 9, euphoric and love sick for Amy’s body and kisses and laugh and smile and  _ everything _ . He won’t be able to forget about the way she kisses him, it felt hot and it was melting his body into a giant puddle. It was making her whimper by how he was basically worshipping her right then and there.  

He was grinding down on her, laying her over the bed and now attaching his lips to her neck and going slowly down. Hovering over her as she held her head high to grant him better access, she could see him smirk at that. Jake was sucking and biting the start of her shoulders, leaving marks and warmth on those spots and making her grip his shoulder when he finds the beginning of her collarbone, a apparently rather sensitive area for Amy. 

Jake is kissing the left one whilst tracing over the other one with his fingers, as if knowing that they were a pleasure spot only be her reactions or expression. The touches were so light and agonizing, making her shudder and arch into his pelvis, which results in earning a small growl from him and a victory of finding a new way to make her impatient. 

The room is only filled with small moans and groans from both of them, feeling each other and basking in the sudden rise in temperature. That is what gets him to lean back again, just to throw off his jacket and start unbuttoning his dress shirt underneath as she helps him to quicken the process. 

She plays with him and kisses his neck, peppering it with kisses and bites. His button-down is open and being dragged down his arm and thrown away, neither caring about where, but the sleeveless shirt underneath was taunting her as she frowns upon noticing it. He pulls it off as well, tossing it away in the same direction as his shirt. 

She was sitting up again, capturing his lips halfway. This time the kiss was less yearning and a lot softer, gentle and kind. He loved the way she immediately wraps her arms around his neck, it felt domestic and protective. 

Jake grunts when she pulls his groin into her pelvis once again, missing the heat of her there. He kisses her forehead and nuzzles his face into her hair, and she puts her hands on his chest, feeling his heart pumping and his chest heaving whilst he breathes her in. “You’re wearing too much” he mumbles into her ear and she laughs when he starts to pull up her dress, exposing her long and very soft legs. 

His hands hit the crease of her legs and his hands are so gentle, handling her like an antique as he continues pulling it up and over her head. She was smiling at him widely when he was done. ‘’You do know that that was a zip dress right?’’ Amy asks and he looks back down at the red fabric in his hands, now taking notice to the hidden zipper that was on the side. 

He shrugs and throws the dress behind him ‘’Faster this way’’ He lets out quickly before pulling her back to him, connecting their lips again to effectively stop them both from continuing on with the conversation. As much as he loves teasing her, he desperately wanted to start the sex part soon. 

Jake wasn’t diving straight to her chest, he wan’t groping or being in any way harsh to her, but she could probably see him glancing down at her plain black bra. Amy snickers at the sight, he was like a teen seeing boobs for the first time.

‘’Off with your pants! I'm feeling too naked here!’’ She complains and tugs at the waist band, making him groan as the fabric slides over his erection over and over again. When he sees that she can’t seem to figure out how to unbutton his pants, he helps her out and shoves it away with the end of his leg. 

Amy pulls his head back in for a kiss, her arms back around his neck and craning him down to her sitting position. Jake’s hand go over her legs and pushes one open, and she automatically wraps it around his waist and feels his erection again, this time feeling it full and straining against his boxers.

 

Jake shakes his head and pulls away ‘’I'd really like to eat you out, but I think I will die if we don’t get to the fucking.’’ She lets out a small laugh and nods. 

‘’Yeah, we’ll do that next time.’’ The fact that she had so casually mentioned that there would be a next time made him shocked and his heart started hammering in his chest again. He really liked this women. 

_ Not loved. Not yet.  _

 

Moving a hand down between her legs, he recaptures her lips and starts stroking her inner thighs, and soon his fingers touch the fabric of her panties. They’re very wet and his eyes flutter open as he glances down. 

He slyly smirks down at her and she turns her head away. Jake lets out a small chuckle, but then continues to pull down her pantines and delicately off her legs, admiring them under the process. They were beautiful, just like the rest of Amy santiago. 

Not being known for his patience, he quickly stripped himself off of his boxers and pulled her body back to his, his cock standing right between them and seeking attention. He rubs against her, and she moans as he rolls his cock over her entrance. Once, twice, thrice, fries. 

‘’Condom?’’ 

‘’Birth-control. Clean?’’ 

‘’Yup, and I know you are’’ 

Then he enters, and both of them stop breathing. He continues in all the way slowly, stopping when he can feel the end near. His hands are crumpling her sheets as he glances down at her, and she nods. 

He starts slowly, pushing in and out at a speed that would normally annoy him, but he wanted to relish this feeling. His cock was pulsating and growing even when he was inside of Amy, and Jake can honestly not imagine the unsatisfaction his cock would feel if this ends too soon. 

He then takes notice to her untouched chest, her breasts moving along with his pushes, and he lowers his head to take a nipple in to his mouth, instantly feeling Amy push her chest out and up to him. He takes a hand to the other one, just so that he could roll her nipples in time with his thrusts. 

Jake could not count how much went by until he registered that her legs had wrapped around his hips until he could feel her arching into his pelvis, and his thrusts as he thrusts harder each moment he hears her moan. He bites gently down on her nipple then moves to the other one, just to get the same reactant Amy had spurn out when he bit down-

Her small hands tug at his hair, her shallow breaths blowing huffs of wind against his ear as he continues pushing in and out. He speeds up when she asks for it, when she repeatedly asks for him to go faster and her back is heavily pushed against the mattress. 

The sheets were coming undone and Jake knows this would normally bother her, but here she was. Here was Amy, letting out inappropriate sounds and swearing like she means it. Here was Amy, dressed in absolutely nothing as he continuously pounds into her. 

Here was Amy, with a hand between her legs and massaging her clit in circles. With the same rhythm as him. 

Jake can feel his balls tightening and he knows he is close, he has been probably since they started kissing outside her apartment, but he doesn’t want to finish without pushing her over the edge along with him. 

He replaces her hand with his own, and he groans when he feels her tightening around him. Her back arches of the bed and her body is flush against his again, but this time she was coming so and her nails were scratching at the length of his back. _He loved the pain she was causing him. He loved the affection he was getting by her. he loved to crave her._

_ He loved this.  _

_ He loves - _


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bonus 1  
> All dreams together

_ She was slowly pulling down his boxers, her eyes dark and full of lust, and she gets down on her knees at the edge of the bed, his cock standing hard when she pulls it over the bulge. She doesn't talk, only continues pulling off his boxers until he is naked, then her fingers made their way over his crotch to lightly scratch his hip bone, before pulling herself closer.  _

_ He saw her petite body, he black hair falling over her shoulder like a waterfall and her collarbones sharp at the contrast of the dim room. She was obviously naked, her cleavage showing a dear amount but her nipples were covered from his view because of her position between his legs. She presses a kiss to the tip of his cock before beginning.  _

_ She starts licking at the underside of his shaft, and an immense amount of pleasure from the small licks near his balls make him groan loudly. Only then does she continue tracing her tongue all the way to the top of his cock, her tongue trailing at the underside at the tip of his penis. _

_ Her eyes were still looking up at him, and Jake groans when she finally takes him into her mouth, but nothing more than the beginning of his shaft. She flicks her tongue over the slit, and he loses himself.  _

_ He lifts his hips and thrust into her mouth, slowly as to not hurt her and she moans into his cock. It was sending waves of vibration and warmth through his pulsing cock, and he could feel himself coming at any moment now.  _

_ He warns her by tightening his hold in her hair, his fingers carding through it and scratching at the scalp, and he can see the look of confidence in her eyes. She starts going down to the base of his cock faster, the tip of his cock hitting her throat as it was getting coated with precum and saliva.  _

_ He clenches his eyes shut when he knows he’s there, and moments later he comes deep into her throat, and she stops moving, her grip on his hips tightening as she delightfully swallows it all down.  _

_ She releases him a minute later, and there is a trail of semen and saliva connecting from her lips to his cock, which was still standing and wanting attention.  _

_ He growls and pulls her up to kiss her, his hands immediately placing themselves on her hips and shoving her to his lap. She lets out a small giggle, and his arms wrap her closer to his body. He could feel her through his shirt, her warmth and her perked nipples pressing against his covered chest.  _

_ He quickly flips them over, placing her back on the bed and still kissing her, never leaving her lips as he goes to work on feeling every inch of her body. Her heels and his shoes were still on, and the bed was probably getting dirty, but even she didn’t seem to care.  _

_ He starts kissing her above her neckline, licking onto her skin and leaving light marks all over the upper part. He places a hickey right under her jaw for everyone to see, holding her head up with both his hands as he hovers over her. _

_ She was moaning for him to go lower down her naked body, to explore her further and begging for him to bring her to a release that would shake her for days, but he stayed still. He didn’t give into the heat that was radiating off her body, neither could he stop staring down at said body.  _

_ She looked like an angel, her hair was all over the sheets and the flush of color on her caramelized skin made him hungry. There were beads of saliva stuck to her neck and her mouth was swollen and partly open. She looked so alive.  _

_ He trails down her body with his mouth, niping over new areas and biting slightly on her collarbone, eliciting a stuttered breath to come out, and one hand continue on down to the swell of her breasts. He cupped his hand over her breast, getting a palmful, and his mouth was over the other. One nipple was being rolled between his fingers and the other had his tongue and mouth around it, sucking a bit when he tugs at them.  _

_ She starts to be beg for him to continue again, her word incoherent to his ears as he continues at his own pace. He was in control, he gets to choose what to do. _

_ But he couldn’t keep his hands in one place. He wanted to brand her with his lips, he wanted the world to see that she was his and he wanted her to cry it out when she comes. He wants to listen to her groan, twist her hands in his hair and pull on it when she was getting close.  _

_ He wanted to eat her, devour her completely and not miss a spot from her body. He started to bite at her shoulders and watched her squirm in his grasp as he continued further down. He wanted to smell her, he wanted her to feel his hot breath against her sensitive cunt.  _

_ He flicked his tongue roughly over a nipple on his way and leaves the other with a pinch as she whines, and he smirks. He licks a trail down and over her stomach, his hands following along her sides and stopping by her hips, his thumbs slightly drumming on her skin.  _

_ He pulled her legs over the edge of the bed and he seated himself on the floor near the edge, pushing her legs wide but placing them over his shoulders. They instinctively wrapped around his neck, holding him in place, and he playfully bit at the crease of her thigh, making her let out a yelp in surprise.  _

_ She sucked in some air when his mouth finally landed over her entrance, and her grip on his hair tightened and made him moan, the vibrations causing her to buck further and hor her head to fall back. He traced his tongue around at first, enjoying the sweet taste of her juices in his mouth, and he tightened his hand around her things to keep her from moving any further.  _

_ He wanted to fuck her with his tongue.  _

_ She was writhing around, her chest sticking up and her nipples erect at the humidity that was growing in the room. Her skin was sweaty and it was shining under the moonlight coming in from the window, and she seems to enjoy the lack of control in this situation.  _

_ His tongue slowly makes an entrance and one of his palms leave her hips to rub against her clit, eliciting a shuddered moan to come out of her throat that was covered in marks and bruises from his lips. He loved the taste of her, couldn’t stop himself from pushing further into her and clawing at her hips to come closer.  _

_ She bucked and his tongue continued lapping around the inside of her cunt, his fingers now joining the party as one rubbed against her clit whilst the other went down to stroke himself, vibrations running through her body from his muffled moans.  _

_ She comes with a loud moan, her body shuddering as it collapses back down on the bed, her fists still tangled in the bed sheets as she pants heavily, and he grins.  _

_ He manages to push himself up from the floor, even though his legs are like jelly, then leans over her sweaty and gleaming body, kissing her lips fully and making them swollen. He grabs her thighs and pushes them apart, placing his crotch against hers and making them both shudder at the newly touched raw skin. They had both gotten a release from one another, now it was time to come together.  _

_ He nips at her lips and jaw, peppering kisses all over her body as her hips securely wraps around his waist, holding him firmly against her. She grinds against him, her heels digging into his back as she grips at his still cloth clad body.  _

_ She pulls his shirt off of him, and he regains control of their make out session after that, pulling himself over her and placing them back in the middle of the bed. His hands are back to fondling her breasts, grouping them as he roughly pushes his tongue into her mouth.  _

_ It’s so warm, they’re making so much sound and they’re naked on a unmade bed, but they continue tugging at each other, desperately. Her arms around his neck didn’t loosen up, but he still pushed himself up a bit, just panting as he stared back at herdishelved state.  _

_ Her neck and shoulder were filled with love- and bitemarks, her lips were parted and they were blood red. Her chest was heaving up and down and her eyes were so dark and staring back at him with plea and lust, and it compelled him to feel proud of his work. He grabbed her thighs again, this time to line himself up against her, and he gave her one last glance before pushing into her.  _

_ He goes in slowly, relishing the warmth around his cock and the gasps she lets out. He stops when he is fully in, just for a moment to position himself comfortably. Her legs are once again wrapped around his waist, her heels digging into his back deliciously. Her lower body is pulled up towards his hovering frame, and he groans when she finally gives him the permission he has awaited to hear for ages.  _

**_‘’_ ** _ Please _ **_, Jake,_ ** _ just fuck me already _ **_.’’_ **  
  



End file.
